<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's only you by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194741">it's only you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Music Video: Regular (NCT 127), Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Свою мечту Марк предаёт каждый день, ловя горестный взгляд Донхёка, от трепетной любви которого он отказался</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's only you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>фик был написан на фест по маркхёкам в 2018 году; таймлайн — съёмки мв регуляр (в фике всё происходит в корее)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Донхёк чуть щурится, прикрывая глаза рукой – в лицо бьют лучи яркого солнца, словно дразнящего с высоты небес. Он потирает шею и склоняет голову ниже, прячась от вездесущего света; в тени немного прохладнее, а ещё дышать становится как-то легче. В наряде, который ему выдали стилистки, неуютно совсем: свободная рубашка болтается куском бесполезной ткани, а брюки, наоборот, жмут и давят в районе талии. Ему даже ремень подобрали, чтобы штаны не спадали, вот только они скорее прилипнут к его тощим ногам, и тогда отдирать их придётся живьём. Донхёк съёживается от представленной в сознании картинки и переключается на другие, более приятные мысли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но все они каким-то непостижимым образом относят его к человеку, который одним своим существованием сводит с ума, заставляя задаваться бесчисленными вопросами и не находить ответов. Странные взаимоотношения с Марком, основанные на многолетней (вроде бы как) дружбе и периодических подколах со стороны Донхёка, разбавляемые полушуточными перепалками и редкими ссорами, порой вводят в ступор. Кто они друг для друга? Приятели? Друзья? Просто участники одной группы, которые сосуществуют в стенах общежития и выступают на сцене, деля одну мечту на двоих?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Донхёк не знает; он действительно не понимает, когда всё успело зайти в тупик. Ему бы разобраться сначала в себе, чтобы не нагружать других проблемами, но не то время и не то место: сейчас ему нужно вернуться к съёмкам клипа и вновь отрепетировать отточенный за месяцы практики танец. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Оператор наводит камеру лишь тогда, когда Донхёк с помощью кого-то из стаффа взбирается на крышу автомобиля, за рулём коего сидит Джонни. Он дожидается, пока младший устроится удобнее и удержит равновесие, а потом заводит двигатель и осторожно едет по размеченному пути на площадке. Все с заметным интересом смотрят на Донхёка, исполняющего на камеру свою партию, и Тэён даже подбадривающе кричит, размахивая руками. Оператор завершает съёмку и отходит в сторону, готовясь к следующей по очереди сцене. Джонни выглядывает из-за открытой дверцы авто и спрашивает у порядком уставшего макнэ:</p>
<p>– Как ты? Будь осторожнее, только не упади.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Донхёк слезает, с лёгкостью спрыгивая на прогретый асфальт. Тэиль с Донёном впериваются в экран монитора, изучая отснятый материал; Джехён весело болтает с Чону, вводя в курс дел нового для парня юнита; Тэёну поправляют макияж, пока он повторяет текст песни по памяти; Юта привычно окучивается возле Винвина, демонстрируя тому и всем заодно силу своей невзаимной любви. Всё так, как обычно; всё так, как и должно быть. Ровно до того момента, пока Донхёк не ловит на себе внимательный взгляд чужих карих глаз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Марк Ли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тот салютует от виска и улыбается самыми уголками губ, взъерошивая уложенные волосы, за что сразу же получает выговор от возмущённой нуны, так долго корпевшей над укладкой. Донхёк неотрывно следит за руками женщины, лёгкими движениями взбивающей пряди и расчёсывающей непослушную чёлку. Он представляет на её месте себя, так спокойно и свободно касающегося к мягким волосам.</p>
<p>К бархатной коже Марка, усеянной мелкими родинками.</p>
<p>К бледным плечам, не загорающим даже летом.</p>
<p>К острым ключицам, просвечивающим сквозь тонкую футболку.</p>
<p>К крепким рукам, обнимающим властно и надёжно.</p>
<p>К широкой груди, в которой можно спрятаться от всего мира.</p>
<p>К обветренным губам, прикосновение к которым позволит познать все тайны вселенной. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но это не он, Донхёк, сейчас застёгивает пуговицы на чужой рубашке, в последний раз окидывая взглядом перед уже мигающей камерой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он не имеет ни малейшего права это делать, потому что его жалкие чувства и одно неправильное слово, одно неосторожное движение похоронят всё то, к чему так упорно стремились его хёны. Все они. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Поэтому он глушит глупый и отчаянный порыв, прикусывая губу, и с наигранной беспечностью отводит взор от стоящего неподалёку Марка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Первый съёмочный день, наконец, подходит к концу; они вежливо прощаются с персоналом и благодарят за проделанную работу, помня о том, что через пару дней вернутся для записи в новой обстановке с новыми декорациями и костюмами. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Уже в фургоне, засыпая после многочасовых съёмок, Донхёк вдруг мысленно возвращается к произошедшему утром. Непонятная игра в гляделки, в которой он с превеликой удачей продул, слабым разрядом бьётся где-то внутри. К чему это всё было? Почему Марк <i>так</i> на него смотрел? Возможно, виной просто богатое воображение, выдавшее желаемое за действительное; скорее всего, канадец вновь потерялся в своих мыслях, уставившись в никуда, а Хёк лишь оказался в (не)нужном месте в (не)нужное время, слившись с фоном позади него. Да, именно так, и никак иначе – не стоит делать из мухи слона, превращая крохотное недопонимание в катастрофу огромных масштабов. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>В общежитии Донхёк ведёт себя непривычно тихо, вызывая недоумение  у окружающих. Он наспех принимает душ, зная, что за ним уже выстроилась очередь из желающих смыть накопившуюся за день грязь, освежиться и очистить мысли от негатива. За пять минут он успевает обработать волосы шампунем и вспенить на теле медовый гель. Приторный аромат немного поднимает настроение, оттесняя в угол беспокоящие его проблемы, а тёплое махровое полотенце приятно обволакивает пушистым облаком. Дверь открывается, и под неоднозначный взгляд лидера он переступает порог и направляется в свою комнату, даже не удосуживаясь что-либо сказать напоследок. Тэён вздыхает и скрывается за дверью ванной.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Есть что-то неуловимо прекрасное в ночной тишине, обрамлённой тёмным небом и музыкой ветра. Беззаботность уступает место задумчивости, сладкой меланхолии и столь излюбленному самобичеванию. Донхёк заворачивается в одеяло, спиной ощущая холод свежей простыни. Он подгибает ноги, чтобы согреться, и утыкается носом в подушку, вдыхая запах порошка для белья. Усталость берёт своё, и сон мягкой волной накатывает следом, унося в глубины морей-океанов; сомнения, страхи и опасения тяжёлым якорем цепляются за дно, не давая сдвинуться с места, но Донхёк отталкивается от кормы корабля и уплывает вперёд, к горизонту, где в предрассветных лучах солнца небо сливается с морем. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Завтрак проходит за шумными перепалками Донёна и Юты, которые не могут поделить между собой последний кусок яичницы с беконом; наблюдающий за ними Ёнхо вздыхает, почёсывая затылок, и допивает свой горький кофе, потому как не удосужился заблаговременно купить молоко. Хлопья с соком не кажутся такой уж плохой затеей, рассуждает про себя Марк, запивая их своим любимым цитрусовым, за что получает по шее от Тэёна, причитающего о более здоровых способах утолить свой голод, например, сварить кашу или хотя бы приготовить тосты. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Марк послушно бредёт к холодильнику, на ходу забирая тарелку с яичницей из-под носа уже собирающегося её поглотить Юты, и в два счёта приканчивает маленький кусок. Возмущённый японец демонстративно дуется, вставая из-за стола и громко топая в гостиную, где на диване лежит ничего не подозревающий Сычен, и вымещает свой гнев на нём щекоткой и тычками в бок. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Обыкновенное утро в их родном общежитии во всей его красе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И только Донхёк, бледный и не выспавшийся, почти ничего не ест, изредка выпивая воду из своей чашки, и словно находится в какой-то прострации, стеклянными глазами уставляясь в поверхность стола. Джехён щёлкает перед его носом пальцами, возвращая в реальность, и заботливо интересуется, заглядывая в уставшее лицо:</p>
<p>– Ты в порядке? Такое ощущение, что ты где-то не здесь. </p>
<p>– В полном, – макнэ вскакивает со стула и движется в коридор, к двери своей комнаты. – Я просто хочу спать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Его сгорбленную фигуру провожают беспокойным взглядом девять пар глаз. Тэиль советует оставить Донхёка в покое на некоторое время, чтобы побыл наедине с собой и своими мыслями, разложил всё по полочкам и отдохнул. Остальные с ним соглашаются, и лишь Марк решает поступить по-своему, зная, что такое поведение младшему несвойственно; значит, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, выбивающее из колеи привычных действий.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он стучится в дверь нужной комнаты, но ответа нет, даже не слышно музыки, которую Хёк включает, если хочет побыть один. Не дожидаясь разрешения, Марк входит внутрь и видит свернувшегося клубком на кровати младшего. Тот распахивает глаза в удивлении и быстро принимает сидячее положение, тыльной стороной ладони стирая влагу со щёк. Его слёзы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Эй, не поделишься со мной, что с тобой приключилось? – Марк присаживается рядом, делая вид, что не замечает опухших от плача век.</p>
<p>– Ничего, я просто устал. – Голос парня дрогнет, выдавая волнение, и он жмурится, пытаясь остановить новый поток непрошеных слёз. Столько попыток привлечь чужое внимание оказались провальными и погребёнными в приступах душевных мук; столько обрывочных фраз и непроизнесённых слов погубили его гулко бьющееся сердце.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Заметь меня, прошу».</p>
<p>«Не надоело убегать».</p>
<p>«Я так хочу чувствовать себя нужным».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Не хватило сил сказать это в безмятежное лицо, исказить его черты до безобразия и получить после ожидаемый ответ.</p>
<p>– Омерзительно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но он ничего не говорит, лишь бросает робкие взгляды исподлобья на старшего, придвигающегося ближе.</p>
<p>– Хёк, мне ты можешь доверять. Я правда беспокоюсь о тебе. Расскажи, что тебя расстроило.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ты, хён».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Только ты.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Донхёк переводит дыхание, собираясь вывалить то, что мучает его на протяжении многих месяцев. За годы знакомства с Марком он воспринимал его, как своего товарища, который терпеливо переносит все шуточки и подколы; как участника юнита, в коем они трудятся вместе с хёнами и тонсэнами в лице дримов; как человека, с которым можно обсудить что угодно, начиная с музыки и заканчивая космосом. Как друга, в конце концов. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но за последние полгода что-то надломилось в самом Донхёке, оборвалась та тонкая нить, которая связывала их двоих, разрушились те стены, что он выстраивал так долго и упорно, размылись те границы, которые он не должен был переступать. Он не должен был испытывать этих ужасных чувств, терзающих его душу каждый божий день. Но они оказались сильнее него, и Хёк сдался, окунаясь с головой в боль односторонней любви. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Сколько мы будем избегать друг друга? – слабо вопрошает Донхёк, кусая изувеченные губы. – Сколько ещё я буду думать о тебе, не смея прикоснуться? </p>
<p>– О чём ты говоришь? – хмурится Марк, сжимая худое плечо длинными пальцами. – Я ничего не понимаю.</p>
<p>– Кто мы друг для друга? – задаёт последний вопрос Хёк, уже не стесняясь слезинок в уголках глаз.</p>
<p>– Мы с тобой – семья, – отвечает Марк, и его хватка становится крепче. – Мы как братья, хоть и родились у разных матерей. Мы – братья, Хёк.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Но в братьев не влюбляются, чёрт возьми».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Донхёк не сдерживает рыданий, и Марк обнимает его, думая, что слова про семью растрогали младшего и напомнили о собственной, поддерживающей и ждущей новой встречи. Они сидят так долгих полчаса, пока истощённый макнэ не засыпает у Ли на груди. Он аккуратно укладывает Донхёка на постель, накрывая сверху одеялом, и мимолётно касается губами горячего лба, обещая себе когда-нибудь стать смелее и ответить на чужие чувства.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Потому что их связь погубит всё то, чего они добивались годами бесконечных тренировок и репетиций. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Потому что их жалкие чувства и одно неправильное слово, одно неосторожное движение похоронят всё то, к чему так упорно стремились их хёны. Все они.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И тут уже нет ни места, ни времени для любви – есть только долг перед остальными участниками, которые не заслужили такого отношения к себе и своим мечтам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Даже если свою мечту Марк предаёт каждый день, ловя горестный взгляд Донхёка, от трепетной любви которого он отказался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>